Gekko Moriah
| şeytan meyvesi= | }} Gecko Moria (ゲッコー･モリア Gekkō Moria) yüzen ada Thriller Bark'ta yaşayan bir Shichibukai'dir. Shichibukai olmadan önce başına konan ödül 320,000,000Resim:Beli-2.gif idi. Thriller Bark Arkı'nın baş kötü karakteridir. Kage Kage No Mi gücüyle Brook'un ve birçok insanın gölgesini çalmıştır. Büyük yaraları olan yaşlı adam Spoil, Luffy'den Moria'yı yenmesini istemiştir. Boyunun büyüklüğüne rağmen bir Dev değil Edward Newgate veya Fukurou gibi normal insanlardan daha büyük bir insandır. Görünümü Moria çok iri biridir ve yüzü şeytana benzemektedir.Hayvan sıfatı olan Gekko, bir tür kertenkele ismidir.Alnında iki boynuz bulunmaktadır ve ağzından aşağı doğru inen dikişleri vardır.Kulaklarıyla dişleri sivri, boynu ise vücuduna göre oldukça kalın ve uzundur.Vücudunun alt kısmı nispeten yağlı ve bacakları çok kısadır.Kızıl saçlı ve soluk tenlidir. Dudakları, kollukları ve eldivenlerinin kenarları mavi renktedir.Gömleği ve eldivenleri siyah pantolonu ise açık turuncu renklidir.Gömleğinin bir kertenkele saçağına benzemektedir.Bir fular ve mavi renkli haç benzeri, hilal şeklinde üç ucu bulunan bir kolye takmaktadır.Moria aşağı yukaru Kuma ile aynı boyutlardadır.Görünümü dev bir pırasayı andırmaktadır. Image:Moria ve Kuma.jpg|Bartholomew Kuma ile boylarının karşılaştırması Image:Moria.png|Moria One Piece: Sınırsız Yolculuk'ta Kişiliği Moria amaçlarına ulaşmak için gücüne güvenmesine rağmen inanılmaz derecede tembel biridir. Sloganı "Kişi kendi amacı için başkalarına bağımlıdır." ve en sevdiği sözü "Sen Yap!!"'tır.. One Piece'teki diğer karakterler gibi, "Ki shi shi shi" diye ayrı bir gülüş şekli vardır. Yeni Korsanlar Kralı olmayı istemektedir ve güçlü adamları olursa amacının gerçekleşeceğine inanamaktadır. Neredeyse her zaman gülümsemektedir ve yüz ifadesini sadece kötü şeyler olduğunda değiştirmektedir. Sakinliğini her zaman sürdürmektedir, bunun nedeni kaybetmeyeceğine her zaman inanamasıdır. Tayfasının Kaidou ile dövüştüğü zaman kaybettiğinden beri hayata farklı bör gözle bakmakta, zombileri canlı insanlardan daha işe yarar bulmaktadır. Bunun nedeni ölümsüz oluşları nedeniyle hiçbir fiziksel yaradan etkilenmemeleridir. Sadece deniz ya da deniz elementleriyle "arınabilirler" (tuz gibi). Hem arınsalar bile başka gölgeler bulunup tekrar canlandırılabilirler. Gerçek bir korsanın ölüm dahil hiçbirşeyden korkmaması gerektiğini düşünmektedir. İlişkileri Tayfası Thriller Bark tayfası Moria'ya sadık ve saygılıdırlar, her zaman Moria'nin sağlığını düşünmektedirler. Hogback ve Absolom sadakatlerini Moria yenildikten sonra onu bilinçsizken Thriller Bark'tan kaçırdıklarında göstermektedirler. Perona'nın tavırları ise şüpheli, kendini tehlikede hissettiğinde tüm erzak ve hazinelerle kaçmaya çalışmıştır. Diğer taraftan Moria zombilerini fazla umursamamaktadır. Absolom Brook'un döndüğünü ve zombileri avladığını haber verdiğinde Moria onu öldürmelerini ve başka bir olay olmadan geri dönmelerini söylemiştir. Canlı tayfalarının daha yüksek düzeyde olduğuna inanmasına rağmen yenildiğinde zombilerin daha az üzüntü vereceğini bilmektedir. Moria eski tayfasına daha çok önem vermektedir ve onların ölümünden sonra onlar için hala yas tutmaktadır. Bu nedenle fikrini değiştirip zombilerden yeni bir tayfa kurmuştur. Düşmanları Gemisini ve ordusunu yok eden Luffy, Moria'nın son düşmanıydı. İkisinin de Korsanlar Kralı olma amacı birbirlerini rakip olarak görmelerini sağlamıştır. Fakat Moriah'ın yenilgisinden ve eski tayfasının ölümünden sorumlu en büyük düşmanı Kaidou olarak görülmektedir. Diğerleri Shichibukai Moria'nın görüştüğü tek Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma görünmekte; Kuma ona asistanlık teklif ettiğinde ise Moria ona bağırmakta ve onunla dövüşmeye her zaman hazır gibi görünmektedir. Başka Shichibukai'lerle ya da denizcilerle görüşüp görüşmediği bilinmemektedir. Yetenek ve Güçleri Şeytan Meyvesi Moria Kage Kage No Mi gücüyle insanların gölgelerini çalabilmektedir. Gölgesini kaybeden kişi günışığına çıktığında buharlaşmaktadır. Moria ayrıca cesetlere çalınan gölgeleri naklederek zombiler oluşturabilmektedir. Gölgesi çalınan kişi iki günlüğüne komaya girmektedir. Eğer gölgesi çalınan kişi ölürse zombi de ölmektedir. Ayrıca gölgesi de onun yerine dövüşebilmektedir. O sadece oturup izler. Gölgesi de oldukça sert ve kolayca küçük yarasalara dönüşebilir. Gölge yok edilemez ve sürekli yenilenebilir. Moria saldırılardan kurtulmak için gölgesiyle kendi yerini değiştirebilmektedir. Genelde tüm dövüşlerden kaçmakta en azından direkt olarak dövüşmemekte onun yerine gölgesi ya da emir verdiği bir zombi dövüşmektedir. Ancak korumasız kaldığında ya da onun için dövüşecek kimse kalmadığında son kozunu kullanır: Thriller Bark'taki tüm zombilere erişip gölgelerini "Kabus Luffy" gibi içene çeker. Luffy'nin içine 100 gölge girebilmektedir fakat Moria içine 1000 gölge hapsedebilmektedir. Bu formda bir dev yığınına dönüşmekte ve fiziksel gücü inanılmaz derecede artmaktadır. This form increases his mass to the size of a giant, as well as giving him a monstrous boost in physical strength. Moria 100 gölgeyi içine çektiğinde irade gücüyle kontrol edebilmesine rağmen Luffy'nin birkaç vuruşuyla yavaş yavaş bilincini kaybetmeye başlamış ve gölgeler vücudundan çıkmıştır. Kabus Luffy'nin Oz'u deviren Gomu Gomu no Pistol ve Gomu Gomu no Storm saldırılarından on dakika sonra ayağı kalmıştır. Ayrıca Nami'nin Oz'u vuran yıldırım saldırısından zarar görmemiştir. almamıştır. Bir zamanlar Yonkou Kaido'ya eşit güçteydi. Eliyle normal bir inzasnı taşıyabilmektedir. Beyazsakal ile dövüşünde nasıl bir güç kullanacağı ya da gücünü nasıl arttıracağı bilinmmemektedir. Bunun nedeni gölge çalıp zombiler oluşturmak için fazla bir vakti olmamıştır. Bu gücü onun bu savaştaki önemini belirleyecektir. Hikaye Geçmişi Moria Yonkou Kaidou ile düşman bir korsandır ve bir Shichibukai olmuştur. Yeni Dünya'dayken tüm tayfası ölmüştür (Absolom ve Perona eski tayfasından mı yoksa sonra mı katıldılar bilinmiyor). Tayfasının ölümü hayata bakışını değiştirmiştir. Tayfasını kaybettikten sonra Kaidou2yu bile yenecek kadar güç toplamaya çalışmıştır. Şu anki hikayeden on yıl önce Moria Absalom ve Perona ile birlikte Dr. Hogback adındaki bir adamı aramışlardır. Hogback ile karşılaştıklarında ölü sevgilisi Victoria Cindry'i hayata döndürebilmenin bir yolunu önermiştir. Şeytan meyvesi güçleri sayesinde çalınmış bir gölgeyi cesede nakletmiş ve doktorun sadakatini kazanmıştır. İki ortak birlikte "Thriller Bark"ı kurmuşlar ve Florian Şeytan Üçgeni'ne doğru yola çıkmışlardır. Orada güçlü gölgeleri olanların ve başında yüksek ödül olan korsanları tuzağa düşürüp gölgelerini çalmışlardır. Kurbanlarından çaldıkları gölgelerle zombi köleler yaptılar. Beş yıl önce Brook adında bir iskelet gemisinin dümenini tamir ettirmek amacıyla Thriller Bark'a gelmiştir. Fakat yakalanmış ve Moria gölgesini Ryuuma'nın cesedine nakletmiştir. Brook ise daha sonra Thriller Bark'a dönerek gölgesini geri almak amcıyla Moria'nın birçok zombisini arındırmıştır. İskeletin Ryuuma'ya yenilmesine rağmen Moria ordusunu yeniden inşa etmek zorunda kaldı. Thriller Bark Arkı Dört günlük uykudan ve birkaç kabustan sonra köleleri gelip Moria'yı uyandırmış ve hazır olduğu takdirde Hasır Şapka Korsanları'na gece saldırısı düzenleneceğini haber vermiştir. Saldırı başlamadan önce Moria Sanji ve Zoro'nun gölgelerini çalmış ve onları İnuppe ve Jigorou'ya nakletmiştir. Ardından Luffy'de Moria'ya getirilmiştir. Kısa bir kaçma teşebbüsünden sonra Moria Luffy'nin gölgesini tutmuş ve makasıyla kesmiştir. Luffy'nin gölgesiyle Oz adındaki 900. dev zombinin bulunduğu yere gitmiştir. Oz tarihteki en güçlü, Kaidou'yu bile yenecek güce sahip bir zombidir. Luffy ile biraz dövüştükten sonra Oz tarafında karşılanmıştır, yani Oz tamamen Moria'ya itaat etmektedir. Moria Oz'a Hasır Şapkaları bulup onları dövmesini ve sonra gemilerine geri götürmesini istemiş, ve gülümsyerek oradan kaçmıştır. Luffy ise Moria'yı Thriller Bark'taki ormanın derinliklerine kadar takip etmiş fakat sadece Moria'nın gölgesini (Doppelman) yakalayabilmiştir. Daha sonra Doppleman Luffy'i ormanın ortasında bırakmış ve Moria'nın ayaklarına dönmüştür. Bu sırada gölgesi Luffy'i kandırırken Moria dans salonunda gizlenmiştir. Zombi köleleri Gyoro, Nin, ve Bao Thriller Bark'ta olanları rapor vermek için dans salonuna geldiklerinde Bartholomew Kuma konuşuyorlardı. He was then greeted by just as his zombie minions, came in to report what was happening to Thriller Bark. Kuma Moria'ya Crosodile'ın yerine kimin geleceğini açıklamıştır. Ayrıca Hasır Şapka Korsanları'na karşı dikkatli olması konusunda Moria'yı uyarmıştır. Moria ise buna aldırış etmemiş ve Kuma'ya arkasına yaslanıp Hasır Şapkaları nasıl yendiğini izlemesini istemiştir. Yer değiştirme tekniğiyle Doppelmanını kullanarak Oz'un midesine girmiş ve bu Oz'a Hasır Şapkaları nasıl yeneceği konusunda yardım etmiştir. Şeytan Meyvesi güçleriyle Oz'un büyük vucudunu uzatmasını sağlamıştır. Moria ve Oz yavaş yavaş bütün Hasır Şapka tayafasını birbiri ardına yenmeye başlamıştır. Dövüşün ortalarında Robin Hana Hana No Mi gücüyle Moria'nın boynunu kıracaktı fakat Moria yine yer değiştirme tekniğiyle bu durumdan kurtuldu ve Robin'în gölgesini ele geçirdi. Moria'nın yardımıyla Oz'un vücudu esneyip uzayabilmekte ve tuz yutmasına karşı korunabilmektedir. Moria ve Oz tam Usopp ve Nami'yi yok edecekken Luffy onları kurtarmıştır. Moria, Luffy'nin Oz'un yumruğunu durdurmasını görünce şok olmuştur. Moria Luffy'nin inanılmaz derecede güçlenmesine ve Oz'a çok güçlü yumruklar atmasına çok şaşırmıştır. Ozu yerden yere vurduğunu görünce kendisine birşey olmadan önce oradan kurtulmaya çalışmıştır. Tam o sırada Luffy Moria'nın yüzüne yumruğunu yapıştırmıştır. Moria oradan kurtulamadan Luffy'nin Gomu Gomu no Storm'unun yumruk yağmuruna yakalanmıştır. Luffy'den yediği yumruklar yüzünden Oz'la birlikte o da yere yıkılmıştır. Fakat Moria kolayca yenilecek bir adam değildir ve Luffy'nin nasıl bu kadar güç kazandığını anlamıştır., however, would not be defeated so easily and managed to recover in the process finding out how Luffy was able to gain his power boost. Gemisini kaybedşine öfkelenmiş, vücudundan siyah kablo benzeri şeyler çıkararak Thriller Bark'taki tüm zombilere erişip gölgelerini kendine aktarmıştır. Bu ona korkunç bir güç vermiş ve onu kertenkele benzeri bir forma sokmuştur.Bu formda çok güçlü fakat oldukça dengesiz bir halde, içi 1000 adet gölgeyle doludur. Bu durum gölgeleri komtrol etmesini zorlaştırmakta ve gölgelerin ağzında kaçmalarını sağlamaktadır. Luffy bunu dövüşte avantaj olarak kullanmış, Moria'nın midesine saldırarak olabildiğince gölgesnin çıkmasını sağlamıştır. İki savaşçı da sıkı dövüştü, Moria Though both combatants fought hard, Moria dikkatsizce davrabdığının farkına vardı, Luffy'nin son vuruşuyla artık dayanamadı ve tüm gölgeler serbest kaldı. Son Olaylar Absolom ve Hogback onu Thriller Barktan kaçırdığı sırada küçük bir gemide bilinçsiz olarak yatmaktadır.He was seen lying unconscious on a ship, steered by Absalom and Hogback, and on its way away from Thriller Bark. Görünüşe göre Dünya Hükümeti'nin Byeazsakal ile olan savaşına katılmayı kabul etmiştir ve Jinbei ve Boa Hancock hariç diğer Shichibukai'lerle birlikte yemek odasındadır. Kürke benzer bir pelerin giymiştir ve kafasında bandajlar bulunmaktadır. Anakaragâhta Bartholomew Kuma, Donquixote Doflamingo, Juracule Mihawk ve Boa Hancock'un yanındA savaşa hazır beklemektedir. Portgas D. Ace'in Gol D. Roger'ın oğlu olduğunu öğrendiğinde çok şaşırmıştır. Büyük Dövüşleri *Moria vs. Kaidou *Moria (Gölge Doppleman'ı ile birlikte) vs. Luffy *Moria ve Oz vs. Hasır Şapka Korsanları (Luffy hariç) ve Brook *Moria ve Oz vs. Kabus Luffy *Moria vs. Hasır Şapka Korsanları *Moria (Gölge Asgard formu) vs. Luffy Çeviriler Tanıtım sayfasında Moria tanıtıldığında yanlışlıkla "eski Shichibukai" anlamına gelen "moto Shichibukai" olarak belirtilmiştir. Fakat 47. Cilt'te bunun yanlış bir çeviri olduğu anlaşıldı. Başka bir çeviri hatası lakabının Derinlikler Kralı (King of the Depths) olabileceğidir. Shichibukai'lerin tam ismi "Yedi Kollu Denizin Aşağı Kralları" (ya da onun gibi birşey) (Below King Seven Armed Seas)'dir. "Aşağı Kralı" kısmı birçok insan kişi tarafından karıştırılmakta In reality, the full name for the Shichibukai is . It was the part that caused confusion to many people, thus giving the impression that "Aşağı Kralı" yerine "Derinlikler Kralı" olarak çevrilmektedir. Trivia *İlk ismi yalnızca kertenkele (gecko) anlamına değil, aynı zamanda Japonca'da ayışığı anlamına da gelmekte ve Gekkou ona kabus temasını da kazndırmaktadır. Ayrıca soyadındaki Mori Japonca'da ölüm demektir. * Luffy'e yenildikten sonra Shichibukai statüsünü kaybeden Crocodile'ın aksine Moria hala Shichibukai'dir. Bunun nedeni Dünya Hükümeti'nin olabildiğince yok yardıma ihtiyacı olduğu ve Moria'nın hiçbir ülkeye saldırmamış veya küçük suçlarının örtbas edilmiş olmasıdır. *Seride ödülü açıklananlardan başındaki ödül en yüksek ikinci kişidir (320,000,000 beli). En yüksek kişi ise diğer Shichibukai Doflamingo'dur. *Japon Hayran Anketlerinde Gecko Moria One Piece'teki en popüler 44. karakterdir. Kategori:İnsan Kategori:Erkek Kategori:Shichibukai Kategori:Korsanlar Kategori:Kötüler Kategori:Şeytan Meyvesi Kullanıcısı Kategori:Kaptan Korsanlar